


The Itch in my Crotch

by Wizardchester91



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Sociopaths need love too, pinterest prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: My version of Harley finally making him love her. In which joker actually acts like his normal self.





	

She was a tool. That's it. A weak pathetic blonde  **thing** that got him out of that fucking looney bin and back where he belonged, the top of the world, the king of gotham city. He had played along with her obcessions and silly love...and then abandoned her. Or tried to anyway...somehow they were sitting in a club, her eyes crazed, a bdsm collar and leash around her neck, the end of the leash in his hand. 

He wanted to strangle her with it, watch her eyes bulge and turn red, her tongue turn blue, her nails scratch at his chest as she fought. A slow smirk crossed his lips at the thought of the annoying bitch finally dead. 

"Puddin' c'mon....I'm bored...play with me..." she climbed into his lap, grinding against him. His hand flew instinctively, slapping her across the cheek, tossing her off his lap. She stiffened and he felt his cock twitch at the pain and fear in her eyes. He yanked the leash, grinning, pulling her till their noses almost touched. 

"Is this what you want?" he hissed as the music pulsed louder. "You want to play? I will kill you, stupid girl...I will kill you and...ha ha ha...smile while doing it!!" 

She flinched, tried to pull away, and he wanted to let her. He wanted to let her run and not look back. But much to his own annoyance he pulled harder, dragging her stumbling behind him into a bathroom. She gasped as he grabbed her by the throat, fingers itching to squeeze, squeeze until she choked on her own blood...Instead he slammed her against a wall so hard she grunted in pain. 

"You're hurting me..." she gasped. 

He laughed. "Of course I am.  **I** am not something you can just.... **fix.** I am madness sweetheart....Chaos." 

He kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue down her throat as she squealed and struggled. Her pain egged him on and he slid his hand under her red leather miniskirt, tearing her panties away. She moaned and tried to push his hands away, causing him to growl and pin her hands above her head. She squealed and writhed, twisting beneath him as he rammed himself over and over inside her, blood dripping on the floor and their shoes, her screams and tears echoing in the dark confines of the stall. When he was finished he spat on her and turned to leave. 

"Why...do you h-hate me?" she choked as she straightened herself and tried to fix her hair and makeup. "I have done everything you wanted...been everything you wanted. So why do you treat me like- like shit?" She slid a feminine product into her panties to catch the blood, ignoring the pain. 

He growled under his breath. "You....make me feel soo... _you make me feel."_ He spat. "I was empty and hollow...and  _ ****you made me **feel.**_ ****I hate it. I want it to stop. Want you to stop. But I can't seem to get rid of you...And I can't bring myself to kill you. So I have to Feel." he punched a mirror, shattering it and sending bits of bloody glass spraying at her.

"I knew you loved me, Puddin'." she said softly. 

He slapped her again, cutting off her words. "I really don't want to mess up that pretty face...so if you could PLEASE stop making me hit you..." 

She whimpered. "I know you do though." 


End file.
